Blind
by Nuxl707
Summary: Ciego... aquella persona privada del sentido de la vista... "Acércate, déjame sentir tu rostro..." Ciego... aquel que no es capaz de percibir o darse cuenta de lo evidente, ya sea consciente o inconscientemente... "Crees conocerlo tanto o más que nosotros... que ingenuo. No lo conoces, date cuenta. Si crees o no en lo que acabamos de contarte... es decisión tuya."
1. (0) Prefacio

Las cortadas le ardían, la sangre no dejaba de brotar. Aquellos dos hombres le habían atacado repentinamente, una navaja sería lo que tendría clavado en el pecho si no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo. Aunque logró noquear a uno, no lo hizo sino a costa de las heridas que ahora llevaba encima; dirigir su mirada al otro individuo y ver cómo cargaba un arma de fuego le confirmo que no planeaba rendirse... _*Cuanto empeño en quererme muerto*_ no hizo más que reír mentalmente. No lo aparentaba pero se encontraba más que exhausto, había perdido mucha sangre y tener dos puñaladas profundas no ayudaba, no tenía fuerzas ni para estar en pie, obviamente su orgullo de no mostrarse débil ante nadie era más grande que su fuerza física.

El sonido de un disparo fue lo único que se escuchó en el lugar...

Se había descuidado...

 **—  
** **—** **  
**

Unas horas atrás había recibido una llamada que por un momento creyó era una broma, pensar que sucedería algo así era impensable... era natural creerla una broma de mal gusto; y lo supo con la reacción que tuvo Aomine cuando fue a verlo para contárselo, le enfado ver cómo se reía en su cara mientras le preguntaba si estaba enfermo o si ya había enloquecido, pero eso confirmaba lo ilógico que sonaba todo. Solo quedaba ir y saber de buena fuente si era verdad o no.

Llevaban esperando noticias como una hora, hora en la que había llegado Kise gritando todo alterado y preguntando si ya se sabía algo, obviamente le contestaron que no sabían nada y que dejará de hacer escándalo. Con Kise todo fue más fácil y rápido, apenas le dijo lo que sabía, el idiota ya estaba todo alterado diciendo que llegaría lo más rápido que pudiera aún si tuviera que correr hasta ahí.

—Se atrevió a cortarme...– Acababa de hablar con Murasakibara, apenas le contó la noticia, éste le contestó que no era bueno tomar siendo tan joven e inmediatamente le cortó la llamada. Solo le quedo guardar la cólera y volver a intentarlo.

—Me di cuenta... ¿al menos te creyó? – Se contuvo de reír a carcajada suelta, por la cólera que acababa de pasar el joven, solamente porque el asunto era serio.

—Sí... vendrá inmediatamente, según él. – Tomó aire profundamente esperando calmar el nervio alterado después de esa llamada.

—Midorimacchi... ¿Kurokocchi ya lo sabe? – Se formó un silencio. No es que se haya olvidado de llamar a Kuroko para contarle lo sucedido, solo que cuando se trataba de algo sobre ÉL... se le debía decir personalmente. Aún si lo decía por celular, sabía que Kuroko no dudaría de sus palabras e iría inmediatamente a donde se encontraban... solo que no podía asegurar saber cuál sería la reacción del joven y era mejor que alguno de ellos esté presente por si acaso.

Y ahí era donde radicaba el problema, ¿quién irá a buscarlo y decírselo? Siendo sincero con él mismo... no se consideraba capaz de poder manejar sea cual sea la reacción que tenga, Aomime... su relación con el muchacho aún estaba en conflicto, Murasakibara... ni si quiera estaba presente, Kise... obviamente su única opción viable en éste momento, aunque no la más confiable en su opinión.

—Ve a decírselo, Kise. – Parecería que le leyó la mente, pero no, Aomine se estaba cuestionando lo mismo mentalmente y llegó a la misma conclusión. Solo debían esperar a que no sucediera nada.

— ¿Yo? – Estuvo confundido por un momento, pero asimiló la idea de que recurrieron a él y aceptó sin problema.

—Solo recuerda decírselo a solas, no queremos que alguien no deseado se entere de lo que no debe. – Midorima estaba siendo precavido, ya de por sí, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Kuroko cuando se entere... no quería molestias al conjunto de problemas que ya tenían.

Kise le respondió rápidamente con un "ok" antes de salir corriendo.

—Nuestra única opción no es la más confiable...

—Pero aun así es mejor opción que nosotros dos, lo sé...

Tanto Midorima como Aomine odiaban estar de acuerdo uno con el otro, pero no podían negar esta obvia verdad. Así como, incluyendo a Murasakibara y Kise, no podían evitar pensar en que esto traería situaciones problemáticas de vuelta y no tenían la mínima idea de a qué nivel llegarían ahora las cosas...


	2. (1) ¿Sin cambio o un engaño?

Un mes, un mes era lo que faltaba para la Winter Cup. El equipo de Seirin se encontraba practicando duramente gracias al nuevo régimen de entrenamiento de su entrenadora Aida Riko, si es que podían llamar así a aquella muchacha que les daba peor trato que esclavos. Es obvio que ellos también querían ganar, pero que les haga correr y jugar hasta que al final del día ni de pie puedan estar...

—¡Esto no es Esparta! –Dejó salir Kagami tumbándose en el suelo del gimnasio, al fin podrían tomar un descanso después de correr como locos alrededor de la escuela.

—¡Cállate! –le reclamó sin fuerzas el capitán. —No quiero que nos aumenten el tormento…

—Senpai tiene razón... guarda silencio Kagami-kun. –Se sentía morir, nunca fue muy atlético, le costaba tormentos siquiera respirar en este momento.

— ¡Wouw! Kuroko pareces apunto de mor... –No dijo más, el muchacho le había dado una mirada de "En serio, cállate" solo le paso una botella de agua, a ver si así recuperaba vida.

—Gracias. –Le respondió con un simple "No hay problema".

Lo siguiente que escucharon fue una ligera melodía musical, se notaba que era el tono de llamada de algún celular.

— ¿De quién es? –Preguntó Riko tras entrar al gimnasio y escuchar la música.

—Lo siento, es mío. –Se disculpó Kuroko mientras se arrastraba hasta donde estaba el celular. –Disculpe, ¿cree que pueda contestar?

— ¿Quién es? –Kagami no podía evitar la curiosidad, Kuroko no era alguien que recibiera muchas llamadas y menos a estas horas de la tarde.

—Kise-kun pero nunca me llama a estas horas, no sé como pero sabe mi horario, así que debe ser importante. –El que sepa su horario no les sorprendía, Kise tenía complejo de ¿acosador? cuando se trataba de Kuroko.

—Supongo que tienes razón, está bien contesta.

Mientras Kuroko tomaba la llamada, el resto del equipo discutía sobre qué tipo de bicho le había picado a Kise, aunque más parecían estar buscando una excusa para burlarse de él...

—Debió ser uno bien raro. –Se unió Kuroko "¡No nos asustes así!" le reclamaron, aunque fueron ignorados. —Ya estaba en la entrada.

— ¡¿Eh?! –Les era imposible no sorprenderse sabiendo que NUNCA avisaba cuando iba a visitar a Kuroko, _*¿Estará enfermo?*_ fue la pregunta mental de todos.

Sorprendentemente Kise llegó en cuestión de segundos, gritando su usual "¡Kurokocchi!" no sabían cómo le había hecho para llegar tan rápido, no era una distancia muy corta que digamos, _*De la generación del milagro tenía que ser...*_ fue a lo único que lograron llegar.

— ¡Kurokocchi! Alista tus cosas, nos tenemos que ir. –Entró sin saludos ni explicaciones del porque pedía aquello y notablemente ignorando al resto en el gimnasio.

—No puedo, estoy entrenando, Kise-kun. –Ya lo estaba empujando fuera del gimnasio, no quería que gracias a eso se le diera entrenamiento extra. —Será mejor que regreses por dond...

—Kurokocchi hablo en serio, tenemos que irnos ya.

Se vio a Kuroko desistir de sacarlo del lugar a la vez que suspiraba para luego, con un gesto, pedirle al rubio que se acercara a él. Se murmuraron unas cuantas cosas que por obviedad no pudieron escuchar y lo siguiente que vieron fue a Kise salir tal como entró, ignorando a todos.

—Entrenadora, ¿podría retirarme por hoy?

— ¿Es importante?

—Totalmente. –Riko no se negó a dejarlo ir, solo le dio la condición de que tendría más entrenamiento para el próximo día. Y aunque no sabía que pasaba, la seriedad con la que le respondió, no le dio buena espina.

 **— _  
—_**

Quince minutos fue lo que le tomó ducharse, cambiarse y recoger sus cosas del salón del club. A veces le sorprendía lo rápido que podía llegar a ser Kuroko.

— ¿Me dirás lo que pasó? –Sonaba frío, dentro de los estándares de frialdad en los que podía poner a una persona no muy expresiva, no fue mucho lo que le había dicho en el gimnasio y él ya había comenzado a actuar así.

—Lo siento, Kurokocchi. Mientras te esperaba, me llamó Midorimacchi y me pidió que primero pasemos por tu casa para que dejes tus cosas y te cambies, que no es adecuado que vayas con uniforme. –La respuesta que recibió fue una mirada no muy contenta, aun así se pusieron en marcha. Iban en silencio, Kuroko no había dicho palabra desde que le pidió pasar por su casa, no le era de lo más cómodo pero al menos le dio tiempo de pensar en cómo se lo diría.

—Pasa.

—Estoy bien, te espero aquí afuera. –Gracias a que iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que habían llegado y él seguía sin saber cómo decírselo.

Ni cinco minutos extras le dio para pensar, o al menos así lo sintió él. Entró y salió tan rápido como dijo que lo haría.

—Y bien Kise-kun, ¿qué pasó? –Se oía lo poco dispuesto que estaba a esperar más.

—Akashicchi está en el hospital y no sabemos cómo se encuentra. –Se había rendido en la búsqueda de que aquello sonara más suave.

No hubo respuesta, vio como el muchacho se tocaba la muñeca para luego entrar en su casa sin decir palabra alguna. No sabía que hacer ¿Le habrá creído? Sabía que tal vez era difícil de imaginar, pero... ¿Y si no volvía a salir?

—Vámonos. –Un pequeño golpe en el hombro fue lo que le hizo salir del martirio mental. —Tomaremos un taxi y serás el guía, sería bueno que dejaras de estar en la luna, Kise-kun.

Se sintió un idiota, no sabía dónde le había entrado la duda de que Kuroko no le creería, solo suspiró.

— ¡Si me dejas atrás como se supone que te guíe, Kurokocchi! –Le habló en medio grito, mientras se burlaba.

— Solo avanza que puedo llamar a Midorima-kun y preguntarle la dirección. –Le siguió la broma, aunque de forma ¿cruel?... lo trataba igual que siempre.

—Yo te guío. –Hizo reír al muchacho con el tono infantil que había usado y la rapidez con la que lo había alcanzado.

—Solo vámonos.

No sabía si de verdad se lo había tomado bien, tal cual aparentaba, o si solo trataba de engañarlo... pero debía tratar de mantener ese buen humor todo lo que podía.

 **— _  
—_**

Ya se estaba cansando de estar esperando noticias, incluso había tomado una siesta, no muy cómoda por cierto, y nada. Llevaban horas ahí, ¿cuándo se dignaría alguien en ir a decirles algo?

—Oy Midorima, ¿algo sobre el idiota y Tetsu? –Se encontraba acostado en el suelo, su siesta fue incómoda pero le daba flojera levantarse.

—Veo que despertaste. Hace un momento me llegó un mensaje diciendo que ya estaban en camino. –Solo le dio una mirada rápida y volvió a la lectura del libro que tenía en mano.

—Ya veo. ¿Y Murasakibara? –Se escuchó un gruñido, al parecer esa siesta le dejó el estómago vacío.

—Probablemente llegue en una hora. Toma, ve a comprarme un café y a callar ese estómago tuyo, que es molesto. –Le estaba dando dinero, Aomime puso cara de querer negarse. —Dudo que hayas traído algo, a menos que quieras seguir de hambre hasta saber qué hora.

—Tsk. –Tomó el dinero de mala gana. —¿Algo más que un simple café? –Recibió una negativa. —Ya vuelvo.

Media hora después los dos ya habían comido, Aomine le había llevado un sándwich, aparte del café, con la excusa de que no quería que después le diera hambre y le mandara a comprar algo en retribución del dinero.

—Dijo 15 minutos, ¡¿cuánto pueden tardar 15 minutos?!

—Cállate, no han pasado ni 5 desde que se fue y ya estás haciendo escándalo. –Hace unos momentos una enfermera les dijo que sentía la espera, que en quince minutos un doctor vendría a hablar con ellos. Un suspiro de impaciencia es lo único que pudo salir de él, si alguien merecía estar enojado... sin duda era él mismo.

Más aún si contaba desde la hora que le llamaron, que fue alrededor de las once, primero tuvo que pasar por un dolor de cabeza para poder evitar que Takao le siguiera, luego fue el tener que ir a ver y lograr que el idiota a su costado le creyera y dejara de burlarse de él, sumémosle a esto el hecho de tener que acompañar al idiota a su casa a que se cambie y el tener que aguantarlo también todo el camino hasta el hospital, al menos en ese transcurso de tiempo se evitó una cólera extra gracias a que Kise fue más fácil de convencer; y si pensaba en como Murasakibara le había, técnicamente, llamado borracho... en el asunto de cómo decirle a Kuroko, en como ya eran más de las seis y recién se dignaron a decirles algo... sin duda era él el que debería estar enojado. ¿Cómo le hizo para aguantar todo eso? También le gustaría saber la respuesta.

— ¡Midorimacchi! ¡Aominecchi! Ya llegamos. –Se escuchó una cantarina voz, aunque ruidosa y molesta para los mencionados, haciéndoles notar lo ya obvio.

—Guarda silencio Kise. Hola Kuroko, llegaron más rápido de lo que creí.

– Hola Midorima-kun, Aomine-kun. Es porque tomamos un taxi. –Aomine le respondió con un simple "uhmm"; tanto él como Midorima lo observaron cuidadosamente y, como a Kise, les dio la impresión de que lo había tomado bien, así como la duda de que estaba tratando de engañarlos.

Tomaron asiento; Kise en el sillón a lado de Aomine, que seguía prefiriendo el suelo, y Kuroko a lado de Midorima, en otro sillón individual. La sala de espera era realmente amplia, tenía varios espacios con sillones individuales, no sorprendía a ninguno ya que el hospital era uno de los mejores en Tokio.

— ¿Han comido algo?

—Sí, nos dio hambre así que compramos algo de comer para el camino. ¿Y ustedes Aominecchi?

—Hace un rato.

— ¿Ya saben algo sobre Akashi-kun? –Los tres centraron sus oídos, sus miradas serían demasiado obvias, en Kuroko; no querían y sabían que no debían dejar pasar desapercibido nada que dijera o hiciera, hasta que estén seguros. Como si de un acuerdo entre los tres se tratara, Midorima fue el único que le contestó.

— Antes de que llegarán, una enfermera nos informó que un doctor vendría a hablar con nosotros, no debería tardar más de 10 minutos.

—Ya veo... ¿y Murasakibara-kun?

—Debería estar llegando en cualquier momento.

—Eso espero... –Casi voltearon a verlo. Con Kuroko nunca se tenía nada seguro, mas no pudieron tomárselo de otra forma a que... él quería que todos ellos, obligatoriamente, estén ahí. Especialmente por el tono de voz que usó. A veces recordar viejos tiempos... no era del todo agradable.

— ¿Ustedes son los amigos del joven Akashi? –El silencio, que no notaron, que se había formado fue interrumpido por quien parecía ser el doctor que hablaría con ellos. Se pararon, como si en modo automático estuvieran, al mismo tiempo. —Su padre me dijo que vendrían en su lugar. Me disculpo por la demora.

—Sí, somos nosotros. Y no se preocupe, entendemos que al ser un hospital tan grande estén ocupados, así como acostumbrados a hacer esperar _**innecesariamente**_ a los familiares y amistades de los pacientes. No hace falta que se disculpe por ello. –Palabras que realmente no combinaban con la comprensiva expresión que estaba poniendo en estos momentos Kuroko.

El silencio, incómodo obviamente, volvió a reinar. Siendo interrumpido, esta vez, por el tono de llamada de un celular.

— ¿Quién es, Midorima-kun?

—Murasakibara. –Sin decir más, decidió contestar. —Aló. Ya veo. Ve de frente a recepción y ve a tu izquierda. Sí.

—Oh, ya todos están aquí. –Murasakibara llegó en cuestión de segundos. — ¿Ya saben algo sobre Aka-chin?

—Qué bueno que llegaste Murasakibara-kun, justo el doctor estaba por decirnos como se encontraba. –La ligera sonrisa que puso Kuroko al decir eso, hizo que Murasakibara mirará a los otros tres... "Ya veo" fue la respuesta que dio, no solo para contestarle al joven sino también para hacer entender al trió anterior que había entendido la situación.

—Déjenme les guío a su habitación. –Al ver que el doctor se estaba poniendo en marcha, optaron por seguirlo. En el transcurso del camino les contó que como no había despertado aún, no podían saber las causas del porque terminó así.

—Lo que les puedo decir con certeza es que está realmente muy herido. Tiene tres costillas rotas, una en el lado izquierdo y otras dos en el derecho, varios moretones y múltiples cortes por todo el cuerpo, así como también parece haber recibido una puñalada profunda en el brazo derecho y otra en la pierna izquierda, además de tener una quemadura a la altura de los ojos. El estimado de cuánto tiempo demorará en recuperarse, así como la gravedad de todas sus heridas, en especial las puñaladas y la quemadura, se les podrá dar mañana por la tarde que hablaran con el doctor que lo atendió. –Se detuvo frente a una puerta doble y volteo a verlos.

—Si se despierta, procuren que no se mueva mucho, por la quemadura en sus ojos le hemos puesto, obviamente, vendajes; puede que al principio se le hagan molestos ya que no está acostumbrado, así que eviten que se los quite, es probable que sus ojos permanezcan así un tiempo, así que ayúdenlo a acostumbrarse. Ahora me retiro que todavía tengo pacientes que atender. Ah, también me dijeron que si querían podían quedarse a pasar la noche, que no había problema mientras no hagan alborotos. –Se fue sin más, no les dejó preguntar nada y menos aún les dijo el nombre del doctor que verían al día siguiente.

Estaban sin palabras, realmente no sabían cómo sentirse sabiendo que tan herido se encontraba Akashi y que probablemente no pueda salir del hospital en un tiempo. En algo que si concordaron, al menos cuatro de ellos, es en que esto se iba a poner peor.

La puerta del cuarto fue abierta por Murasakibara invitándolos a entrar. Era una habitación privada, ahora no les parecía raro que les dijera que podían quedarse, era amplia igual que cualquier área en ese hospital. Se acercaron a la cama donde estaba Akashi, aún seguía dormido, tenía los ojos vendados como les habían dicho, así como al parecer también tenía cortes en el rostro y estaba conectado a una bolsa de suero.

— ¿Se quedarán? –Eso les tomó por ¿sorpresa?... realmente no mucho. Desde que les dijeron que podían quedarse sabían que terminarían por pasar la noche ahí, solo no esperaban que se los preguntara tan pronto.

—Sí, supongo que tú también.

—Así es Midorima-kun, me alegra que nos quedemos todos, ¿qué hora es? –Preguntó a nadie en específico mientras se sentaba a la izquierda de la única cama en la habitación.

—Más de las 7:30 Kurokocchi. ¿Cómo le haremos para quedarnos, cuando no hay nada en la hab...

— ¿Podrían callarse de una buena vez? –Akashi se había despertado, y al parecer no le gusto como lo hizo. —Son demasiado ruidosos, para estar en un hospital.

Los dejó sin palabras _*Así que está consciente de que está en un hospital...*_

—Y tú lo suficientemente descuidado como para terminar en uno.

—No me lo recuerdes Tetsuya.

—Entonces no te quejes Akashi-kun. ¿Cuánto fue lo que escuchaste?

—Algo de que piensan quedarse.

— ¿Tienes alguna queja? –No sabían si Akashi no se daba cuenta o simplemente lo ignoraba; pero les era obvio que Kuroko estaba enojado, lo notaban en su mirada y en su voz, algo que Akashi debería poder escuchar perfectamente al estar tan cerca.

—No realmente, solo no hagan alborotos. –Optaron por pensar que lo ignoraba a propósito...

—Bien. Ya que despertó el herido, y con suficientes fuerzas como para quejarse, es momento de organizarnos. Murasakibara-kun, por favor ve por la comida y medicina de Akashi-kun, Aomine-kun y Kise-kun, ustedes irán por nuestra comida, y Midorima-kun por favor hazte cargo de lo que necesitemos para quedarnos. –Ninguno necesitaba que se lo repitiera, y menos que diga que se quedaría a cuidar a Akashi, ya que era obvio, aparte de ser el único que se atrevería a decirle algo a él.

—Ya volvemos. –Fue lo que dijeron los cuatro chicos rendidos y sin fuerzas ni ganas de quejarse. Luego de salir y cerrar la puerta, se quedaron inmóviles... _*Nos estaba engañando... sí estaba enojado...*_ fue lo que pensaron antes de suspirar e irse cada quien por su camino.

—Ni se te ocurra moverte Akashi-kun, tienes 3 costillas rotas y preferiría que no te rompieras más.

—Oh, así que de eso era el dolor, ¿dijeron algo sobre las vendas en los ojos?

—Quemaduras y que NO DEBES quitártelas.

—Tetsuya, no hacía falta que remarques el 'NO DEBES' no soy tan descuidad... irresponsable. –Sabía que trató de cambiar de palabra muy tarde.

—Si vieras lo que estoy viendo ahora mismo... no te atreverías a decir que no eres descuidado o irresponsable, Akashi-kun.

Y como siempre que trataba de discutirle a Kuroko, perdió miserablemente la ¿discusión?... Lo único salvable del asunto era que ninguno de los otros cuatro estaba presente, sería una verdadera vergüenza que se enteren que había perdido, o que no era la única vez que lo hacía ante Kuroko...

 **—**

 **—**

* * *

 **—**

 _Las " **—** " en el texto son espacios. No sé cómo hacer espacios dobles por aquí qwq (si alguien me lo dice no me mata~) ¿Si quiera se puede poner dobles espacios? xD_

Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo xD Sé que el título es un asco v": pero no se me ocurrió nada más~

Si alguien se dio cuenta y se pregunta~: "¿Y la muletilla de Tsunderima O.o?" Pos ya les voy diciendo que no sé si es "nanodayo" o "nodayo" (Así lo escucho yo~) además que cada que trato de escribirlo me mato de la risa y me quedo en el aire xD

Así que les toca agregarlo mentalmente :) lo siento :"v

Los capítulos serán semanales, a menos que se me dé por subirlos antes~ que lo dudo~ (aunque tengo un capi adelantado~ pero nel~)

Pd: Hasta que lo pude subir sin que se vea horrible v":


	3. (2) ¿Pura tontería?

Le sorprendía estar despierto a esas horas, las siete de la mañana no era hora a la que normalmente se despierta alguien que se durmió cerca de la una de la madrugada. Hicieron más alboroto del que cálculo, sabía que era difícil de pensar en tranquilidad si era de la generación de los milagros de quien se hablaba, pero no podía terminar de creer que les llamaran la atención seis veces en tan solo cinco horas...

—

La primera fue por Midorima, hizo lo que se le pidió y preparó lo que consideraba 'necesario' para que se quedaran ahí. Llegaron cuatro hombres cargando grandes cajas... no hacía falta decirlo para saber que una enfermera llegó minutos después, que se fueran los hombres, y les **'pidió encarecidamente'** que evitarán hacer cosas tan ostentosas ya que aquello incomodaría al resto de pacientes, al parecer había exagerado...

La segunda, si es que no fueron más, fue por Aomine y Kise, a los veinte minutos de haber ido a conseguir comida llegaron siendo arrastrados de la oreja por una enfermera, se les dijo que si los encontraba peleando nuevamente en la entrada u otra parte del hospital, los botaría y se les prohibiría la entrada a este de nuevo... Kuroko los asesinaba con la mirada, pero se salvaron de algo peor porque al menos volvieron con la comida.

La tercera fue cuando estaban comiendo... discutían por estupideces, una enfermera llegó a pedirles que se callaran que eran molestos, que se escuchaba hasta los cuartos vecinos y que recordarán que estaban en un hospital y en el cuarto de un paciente. Kuroko tuvo que disculparse, si no fuera porque sus gritos de auxilio serían igual o más de ruidosos... comieron en silencio, luego de eso si hablaban pero esta vez como ¿personas normales?

La cuarta fue cuando le fueron a cambiar el suero y vendajes a Akashi, cuando la enfermera llegó los encontró jugando Uno silenciosamente, ya habían sido regañados momentos atrás así que se callaron. Kuroko le leía un libro al paciente mientras los otro cuatro jugaban, los estaba vigilando. En cierto momento se vio que Kise perdió y recibió un golpe en la nuca... la enfermera habiendo terminado les dijo que dejarán la violencia dentro del hospital. Cuando salió pudo escuchar un grito bajo similar a _"¡Lo sentimos, no fue nuestra intensión!"_ y una ligera risa de diversión.

La quinta... esta daba vergüenza; una, otra más a la lista, enfermera llegó corriendo tras escuchar un grito. Llegó en el momento justo para presenciar el asesinato... de un insecto, sintió hasta escalofríos, no por el insecto sino porque Kuroko literal parecía asesino serial, mientras el resto estaba un poco alejado y uno de ellos hasta llorando... no sabía que decir, pero al final les pidió silencio y se fue. _**"Guarda silencio Kise-kun"**_ le aventó sin reparo la revista con la que había matado al insecto, este le pasó cerca de la cara, al parecer Midorima no era el único con ¿buena puntería? _**"Tsk."**_ No, al parecer el fallar no estaba en sus planes, se escuchó nuevamente la risa de diversión, al parecer alguien disfrutaba aquello.

" _Akashi-kun, ¿cómo terminaste así?"_ En opinión del resto, ya se estaba demorando en preguntar por ello. Se acomodaron en sus lugares, sabían que Akashi le respondería sinceramente a Kuroko.

 _"Hmm... fue realmente inesperado, pero para que negarlo, me descuidé. Normalmente salgo a dar un pequeño paseo a eso de las 9 o 10 de la noche, a tomar aire. Pero esta vez no me fije en la hora y se me hizo tarde, de todas formas se supone que es una zona segura, así que de todas formas salí. Lo malo fue que me olvide la navaja con la que salgo como protección..."_ Esa última no se la esperaban, ¿salía con una navaja a la calle? como protección decía, pero si él sería el más peligroso a esas horas...

 _"Bueno, al pasar por el parque donde supongo me encontraron, comencé a sentir que me seguían. Me detuve a esquivar lo que sería una muerte segura, debí aprovechar ese momento para quitarle la navaja... Eran dos hombres, llevaban máscaras blancas de gato. Me atacaron ambos a la vez, logré desmayar a uno aunque si hubiera podido matarlo... fue el que me hizo la mayoría de las heridas profundas, el otro fue demasiado cobarde como para dejar de atacar por la espalda. Creo que el ver a su compañero en el suelo lo alteró un poco... sacó una pistola y me disparó, la sangre perdida me dejó cansado así que lo esquive por poco, pensar que fue lo suficientemente cerca como para dejarme así..."_

 _*...¡Demasiado resumido!*_ Se los resumió tanto que no parecía un asunto realmente importante, obviamente fue un intento de asesinato y gracias a como se los dijo... de verdad que se los resumió demasiado y de forma demasiado despreocupada. Al menos ahora sabían que le había pasado.

 _"Ya veo"_ Kuroko se había levantado de su lugar, a la vez que tomaba una revista del suelo. La puerta se abrió repentinamente y se le vio tirar la revista a través de esta. Era una enfermera... lo bueno fue que era lo suficientemente baja y no le dio. _**"Aprenda a tocar por favor, la próxima podría no tener tanta suerte. Si es por la hora, ya pronto nos iremos a dormir."**_ Solo cerró la puerta y se le escucho irse. _"Arreglaran sus horarios, los próximos tres días nos quedaremos todos a pasar la noche aquí. ¿Algo que decir, Akashi-kun?"_

 _"No realmente, hagan lo que quieran."_ La sonrisa que le había añadido, les hizo sentir usados, los usaría para evitar el aburrimiento... Minutos más tarde todos se fueron a dormir.

—

Esa última visita de la enfermera… ¿la podía considerar la sexta llamada de atención? Bueno, no podía hacer nada al respecto así que solo lo dejaría pasar. Siendo más de las siete, ya se había peinado y cambiado.

—Buenos días, ¿qué hora es?

—Buenos días Midorima-kun, son más de las siete. Iremos por el desayuno así que cámbiate, despertaré a Kise-kun.

Media hora después, ya los tres volvían con el desayuno. Despertar a Kise no fue gran esfuerzo, Kuroko lo tuvo que sacudir un poco y decirle que tenía un bicho cerca… no necesito más para estar más que despierto. Aunque tuvieron que aguantar todo el camino sus quejas y lloriqueos de _"¿Porque yo?" "¿No había una forma más amable?"_

—Ya cállate Kise, eres el más fácil de despertar eso es todo.

—Pero porque de esa forma... –Todavía llevaba el susto encima, la idea del bicho cerca le daba escalofríos.

—Kise-kun, ya cánsate. –No le quedó más remedio que lloriquear en silencio.

Al ingresar a la habitación, se encontraron con Aomine y Murasakibara sentados y con cara de somnolencia, esos dos eran difíciles de despertar, el sueño lo tenían lo suficientemente pesado como para siquiera querer tomarse la molestia de intentar despertarlos.

—¿Vino una enfermera? –Midorima se los pregunto solo para confirmar, el hecho de que estén sentados y medio zombis era suficiente para darse cuenta de que alguien había entrado a la habitación. Lo sabía porque todos y cada uno de ellos reaccionaba de la misma forma, plena prueba de ello era la reacción que tuvo Kuroko la noche anterior cuando la enfermera abrió la puerta sin tocar.

—Le cambio el suero a Akashi y dijo... ¿qué dijo?

—Dijo que vendría más tarde con... con la comida y medicina de Aka-chin. –Recordaban a partes, pero al menos recordaban lo que hizo y dijo la enfermera.

Unos forcejeos, patadas, regaños y amenazas después, ya los cinco se encontraban desayunando. Les sorprendía que Akashi no haya despertado con todo el ruido que terminaron haciendo...

—Murasakibara-kun se quedará en tu casa, ¿verdad Midorima-kun?

—Sí, lo prefiero a él que al ruidoso.

—¿Que, entonces Kise se quedará conmigo? –Aomine suspiró y Kise se quejó, recién se dio cuenta de que con ruidoso se referían a él.

—Toma tus cosas Murasakibara, no quiero llegar más tarde al instituto. Nos vemos por la tarde. –Se despidió del grupo de chicos y se fue, Murasakibara tomó sus cosas, con flojera, y se despidió para seguir a Midorima.

—Wuaa… son las 8:30, con razón se estaba quejando de la hora. Kurokocchi, ¿hoy no iras al instituto, verdad? –Le dio una negativa con la cabeza. —¿Y tú Aominecchi?

—Cuando termine.

—Nos vamos juntos entonces. Tengo que volver casa por mis cosas. –Cinco minutos después, ya había terminado de comer y habían recogido todo el desorden.

—Tetsu, ¿qué le digo a Satsuki?

—Hmm… probablemente ya lo sepa, los chismes vuelan rápido. Si tiene tiempo que venga a visitar, pero que no salga de su rutina. Las molestias tendrán en la mira su reacción. Comparado a nosotros, es mejor que ella mantenga un perfil bajo. –Aomine asintió y salió del cuarto, cuando Kise iba a hacer lo mismo Kuroko le recordó que se llevase la basura… solo la tomó y se despidió.

—Estas siendo precavido.

—Nunca es malo tener un as bajo la manga, tú mismo lo dijiste en cierto momento, Akashi-kun. –Había despertado cuando Aomine le pregunto aquello a Kuroko.

—¿No tienes demasiadas ya en la tuya?

—Nunca son demasiadas. –La respuesta fue una risa llena de diversión.

—

Era la hora de almuerzo y hace un momento los senpai's del club llegaron corriendo hasta su salón a sacarlo de la misma forma, lo llevaron al salón del club y llenaron de preguntas sobre si sabía algo de Kuroko. Un _"No vino y no me contesta las llamadas"_ fue más que suficiente para que dejaran de atosigarlo.

—¿Ya me puedo retirar? –Todavía no había ido a comprar su almuerzo, ya tenía hambre. Ya hace diez minutos que estaba ahí, mientras ellos se murmuraban cosas que no podía escuchar.

—Todavía no Kagami-kun. –Riko no tenía intención alguna de dejarlo ir. —¿Escuchaste la noticia?

—No veo las noticias.

—¿Seguro que no lo sabes? –Negó saber algo con un movimiento de cabeza. —Akashi Seijuro está en el hospital. –Se le notaba en la cara la confusión. —Sabía que eras idiota, pero no pensé que tanto. Es el capitán de la generación de los milagros.

—¡Ah! ¡El amigo de Kuroko! ¿Y eso qué? –La pregunta se le hizo tan estúpida a Riko que lo golpeo sin dudarlo.

—¿Y eso qué? ¿No recuerdas que ayer vino Kise-kun y se llevó a Kuroko-kun por algo importante? Obviamente fue por eso.

—No hacía falta el golpe, si entendí eso. Solo que no sé qué tiene eso que ver con nosotros. Es su amigo, es natural que vaya a visitarlo ¿no? –Aquel golpe en la cabeza lo aturdió solo un momento, aunque le seguía doliendo.

—Bakagami, usa tu cerebro por un momento, por favor. No creemos que tenga nada de malo el que vaya a visitarlo. A lo queremos llegar es que, si la generación del milagro se reunió es porque fue grave y si fue grave, es muy posible que no pueda jugar en un tiempo. Así como también puede que la noticia haya afectado mentalmente a toda la generación de los milagros. ¿Ahora entiendes?

—...por más ventaja que nos dé el que no juegue ¿cree que está bien que esté pensando en esto cuando un amigo de Kuroko esta posiblemente muy herido? Y además, ¿Kuroko no estaría incluido en eso también? –Suspiró, no terminaba de creer que le hayan dicho idiota cuando ellos estaban pensando estupideces. Se levantó y fue, ya no podía aguantar el hambre.

—

— **Te dije que lo vigilaras.**

— _Pensé que ya estaba durmiendo, ¿cómo querías que supiera que se atrevería a salir en plena madrugada?_

—Recuerdo haberte dicho que nunca te confiaras. Así como claramente haberte dicho que si le pasaba algo, **asumirías las consecuencias…**

—… _...¿qué me piensas pedir? Dudo que hayas llamado solo para decirme algo que harías sin siquiera darme cuenta._

—Eres inteligente, averigua quien fue...

—Kuroko. –Tocó la puerta, llevaba unos cinco minutos buscándolo, si hubiera sabido que lo encontraría en la azotea...

—Midorima-kun... ¿escuchaste algo?

Suspiró. —...No sé de qué me hablas, los detectives deberían de estar por terminar así que baja.

—Entiendo. Adelántate, en un momento te sigo. –Se fue sin queja.

— _¿Escuchó algo?_

—No importa. No necesitas que te diga los detalles de lo que necesito ¿no? –La falta de respuesta le hizo saber que no hacía falta. —Bien, hablamos en otro momento. Adiós. –Cortó la llamada y suspiró. Se dispuso a alcanzar a Midorima.

 **.**

—¿Cuándo llegaste, Midorima-kun?

—Hace menos de 10 minutos, e hiciste que desperdiciara 5 de ellos buscándote. ¿Dónde está Kise? –Le dijeron que había ido a dejar los cubiertos del almuerzo de Akashi, pero tuvo que buscar hasta en la azotea para encontrarlo.

—Volvió a su casa por sus cosas, probablemente esté de vuelta en unas horas. ¿Llego alguien más mientras no estuve?

—Murasakibara. ¿Hace cuánto están aquí los detectives?

—Eso es bueno. Quizás media hora. –Su forma de intercambiar información era realmente ¿simplificada? Solo se trataba de dar pregunta y respuesta.

Al llegar a la habitación, se encontraron con los detectives saliendo. Saludaron por cortesía y cerraron la puerta tras entrar.

—Tetsuya, Shintaro, ya me estaba aburriendo de esperar a que regresaran. Ese par me aburrían a más no poder.

—Aparte de tener cara de incompetentes. Ya volví, Kuro-chin.

—Bienvenido de vuelta, Murasakibara-kun. Saben que todavía están afuera así que dejen de burlarse de ellos. –Tal vez querían escuchar su conversación sin hacerse notar, pero muy tarde era para tratar de irse silenciosamente, acababan de pasar una gran vergüenza a manos de lo que ellos consideraban un grupo de mocosos. Se fueron aunque sabían que serían notados.

—No suena convincente si lo dices de esa forma Kuroko. –Y Midorima terminó regañando a los tres, solo ellos se darían cuenta que lo que dijo Kuroko como regaño lo hizo a propósito, solo para hacer sentir peor al par de detectives fuera de la habitación.

—No es como si hiciera falta, Midorima-kun.

 **.**

Tras leerle unos libros a Akashi, jugar distintos juegos de palabras e inclusive de haber tomado una siesta, seguían sin saber cómo matar el aburrimiento. Ya eran más de las cuatro de la tarde, Aomine y Kise llamaron a decirles que llegarían tarde, así que ya no esperaban a que aparecieran; y el doctor que debían ver esa tarde no aparecía, ni siquiera sabían a qué hora iría.

—Murasakibara.

—¿Si, Mido-chin?

—Deja de ensuciar el cuarto con tus bocadillos, esta vez no hay a quien hacerle limpiar.

—¿Eh? pero...

—Murasakibara-kun, Midorima-kun tiene razón. Kise-kun no se encuentra así que por favor come con más cuidado, a menos que quieras ser tú quien tenga que limpiar. –No se quejó, sabía que con eso no se refería solo a limpiar su propio desorden, sino que también al de todos.

La noche anterior y no dudaba que en la mañana también, Kuroko hizo que Kise limpiara todo lo que ensuciaron como castigo, el haber gritado tras ver un insecto hizo que una enfermera llegara a pedirles silencio... el que les llamaran la atención por algo como eso solo provocó que Kuroko se enojara más de lo que ya estaba, les habían llamado la atención demasiadas veces para ser solo una noche.

—Ryota se volvió la sirvienta por patético y desobediente, no termines igual Atsushi. –La risa que le agregó al final le hizo saber que se estaba burlando, solo no sabía de quien. Limpio su pequeño desorden y decidió tener más cuidado, no quería reemplazar a Kise como la sirvienta...

—Por cierto, estoy más que aburrido.

—Todos lo estamos, Akashi-kun. Hmm, ¿qué te parece si traemos un televisor o una radio...?

—Buena idea Tetsuya. Shintaro, encárgate de eso.

—Para que una Tv si ni siquiera puedes ver, Akashi. –Lo dijo sin malicia, de hecho lo decía muy en serio, ¿para que querría alguien que no puede ver una Tv?

 _*Midorima-kun...* *Mido-chin...*_ Obtuvo, sin saberlo, la compasión del otro par en la habitación, si tiene la suficiente suerte de Oha Asa hoy… no terminaría como la sirvienta personal de Akashi.

—Shintaro, no creo que quieras terminar peor que Ryota... –Ver como sujeto rápidamente el collar de ¿conejitos...? que traía puesto, les hizo saber que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo. —Sabes que todavía puedo escuchar, así que solo haz lo que te dije.

—Si... -Al parecer si era su día de suerte.

—Chicos... jajaja no me miren así. –No le sintieron entrar, así que cuando les llamó voltearon instantáneamente con mala cara, se ¿relajaron? cuando vieron que era un doctor. —Toqué la puerta pero al parecer no me escucharon, soy el doctor de Seijuro-kun.

Le calculaban unos cuarenta años, tal vez la altura de Kise, el cabello negro impecable y bien peinado, rostro con mirada y sonrisa amable. Se veía confiable...

—¿Doctor Ichikawa?

—Es bueno verte de nuevo Seijuro-kun, aunque me hubiera gustado más que sea de otra manera, no sé... una versión tuya totalmente sano no era mala opción.

—

* * *

—

Por la noche o mañana en la mañana subo el capítulo del sábado que acaba de pasar v": me falta editarlo~ :"3


End file.
